


Into the Lion's Den

by celestial_seraphim



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Detective AU, Gen, M/M, Mafia AU, VictUuri, this au was just so cool, undercover yuuri, viktuuri, yuuri's about to be a kickass yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_seraphim/pseuds/celestial_seraphim
Summary: Yuuri is a detective working in Japan along with his partner Phichit. But things change when Yuuri is chosen for an undercover operation to target foreign mafia leaders residing in Tokyo. Through a Yakuza connection, Yuuri goes undercover as his heir and from there, meets the Russian mafia bosses. A silver haired one takes particular interest in him, but can Yuuri survive in this high stakes environment where anyone finding out his true identity would mean death for him?Idea based on the mafia au drawn by bears-again.tumblr.com.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy! I'll be updating this along with "Eros is His Name" I promise I'm going to get that one done, but I couldn't resist starting this one.  
> This is based off a mafia au drawn by bears-again.tumblr.com. You all should check it out the art is so cute!  
> Hope all of you enjoy the first chapter!  
> I'm putting the rating and the warning there down now since obviously there's going to violence and smut and such later.

It started out as a regular day for Yuuri. He arrived at the HQ at his usual time in the morning, grabbing a coffee on the way to his office. He shared it with his partner Phichit. Yuuri basically chugged his coffee in an attempt to shake the remains of sleep from him, entering their office with a bright smile.

   “Morning, Phichit!” he chirped and sat down at his desk, still finishing up his coffee.

   “Morning, Yuuri. Hey, the chief wanted to see you about an assignment. It sounded pretty urgent, so you better get moving. There’s going to be a general meeting about it for who’s doing what, but he specifically wanted to see you before that.”

Yuuri glanced up with an inquisitive look. That was odd. Usually, he kept Yuuri to the background on assignments, but it sounded like he almost needed him for something important.

   “Hey, Yuuri. You listening?” Phichit waved a hand in front of his partner’s face.

   “Oh, uh, sorry! Zoned out there for a moment. I’ll go to his office right away.”

Once he had his coffee finished up, Yuuri straightened his tie and began to make his way to the chief’s office. As he got closer, he noticed more stares towards him as he passed by the other detectives. It must be just as a surprise for Yuuri as it was for them. The chief didn’t usually call for individual detectives before a big briefing on a new case. It was highly unusual unless someone was in trouble, which Yuuri prayed that he wasn’t. It’s not like he wasn’t doing well as a detective. In fact, him and Phichit had been the ones to crack the last case.  
It felt like his heart was pounding in his throat as he stood in front of the office door. Clearing his throat, he tentatively knocked on the door. He gulped when he heard the gruff “come in.” Very slowly, Yuuri opened the door, giving a little wave as he walked in, closing the door behind him.

   “Ah, morning, Katsuki. Take a seat.” He motioned to the one chair in front of his desk.

   “Uh, morning, sir. I-I hope I’m not in trouble or anything,” Yuuri stammered, quickly taking a seat.

He had grown quite anxious and just wanted to get this over with.

   “You’re not in trouble. Why would you be when you and your partner were basically the ones to crack last week’s case. But I’m afraid this one is going to be a lot bigger and require much more careful work. I’m going to really need you for this one since you fit the profile we need.”

   “What’s this about?” Yuuri asked curiously. He had never been specifically chosen for something before, and so far, this sounded pretty huge.

   “We’re fortunate enough to have connections with a big time Yakuza leader. From him, we’ve gained some information that a branch of the Russian mafia is here in Japan with three of its leaders sitting right in this very city under all our noses. We know they’re responsible for assassinations and underground dealings both in Moscow and here and probably various other places, but obviously, they’re pros. They know what they’re doing down to a science, and they know how to cover their tracks. That’s why I need you. Our Yakuza contact had a son who let’s just say made a mistake and was killed by one of the Russian boss’s goons. He suggested that if we want to send one of our detectives in undercover, picking one that looks like this deceased son or seems to show resemblance to the family would be best, and that’s you, Katsuki. Obviously, you won’t be ‘the son’ since it’s pretty clear that he’s dead, but you’ll go by his replacement, known as a distant cousin to replace him. In essence, you’ll be filling the role as the heir to a Yakuza leader. Don’t worry, we’ll make sure you look the part. Your job will be to get close to these Russian bosses and learn their agenda. That’ll be all for now. Once you start the undercover work, you’ll get updates from us via over a cell phone on what to do once you delve in further. When you’re undercover, you’ll still go by Yuuri, but you’ll take on the Yakuza leader’s last name of Amori. How are you feeling about this so far? I know it’s a lot to take in at once.”

Well, that was an understatement. Yuuri simply sat there in shock, trying to process everything he was saying. He was going undercover? Sure, he’d gone undercover a few times, but it was nothing of this magnitude. They were all going to think he was an heir to a Yakuza group, and weren’t Yakuzas usually all tatted up? How was he going to pull that off? He didn’t even have a single tattoo.

   “Uh, well, you’re right about the lots of information part. Am..am I really the only one for this?” There had to be someone else..someone else more qualified, right?

   “Afraid so. I even showed a picture of you to the Yakuza leader, and he approved, seeing how much your features resembled the family. Obviously, I can’t force you to take this undercover job, but really, you’re the only one who can. The briefing is in ten minutes. Think about it.”

Ten minutes? That was all he was going to get? It certainly was an important job, but that was a lot of responsibility placed on Yuuri’s shoulders. It wasn’t just any job. He’d be surrounded by Yakuza and Russian mafia for crying out loud, people that could kill him at any moment. What if his cover was blown? There was just so much that could go wrong, and it was all circling around in Yuuri’s mind as he walked out of the office and to a nearby bench, holding his head in his hands.

    _I don’t know what to do. Oh, god, what do I do?_

Yuuri’s heart was going a mile a minute as he simply stared at the ground, going through it all in his head. He knew everyone here was counting on him. The chief said himself that he was the only one that fit the profile to go undercover. But he’d be away from his family, his friends, to be replaced by mafia members and thugs. Who knew what they’d do to him if they found out he was a detective undercover. No, he couldn’t think about that. If he could somehow manage to pull this off, it could really kick start his career, but he also couldn’t stop thinking about all the possible risks.

   “Hey, Yuuri, the briefing’s about to start. You ready?” Yuuri gasped as he looked up to see Phichit standing there, extending a hand out to him.

   “Phichit..yeah..I’m ready.”

He smiled faintly and nodded, accepting the helping hand.

   “As ready as I’ll ever be.”  
He really did want to accept this job, but it almost seemed like he was being forced or cornered into it, being told that he was the only one who could do it or fit the cover.  
As he went into the briefing room with Phichit, he muffled a squeak as he was pulled aside by the chief.

   “So, have you decided, Katsuki? I’m sorry this is such short notice. I wish this information could’ve came earlier, but things happen, you know?” The chief gave him a sympathetic look and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Yuuri gulped before slowly nodding. “I’ll do it. Just please let my family know. I don’t want them being kept in the dark. Even if you can’t tell them much for my safety, at least give them some general knowledge as to why I won’t be coming home for a while.”

   “You’ll have tonight to tell them. You can go home tonight and spend some time with them. Later in the evening, I’ll come to pick you up. You’ll be going to Tokyo for this, so you’ll be pretty far away for the duration of your undercover work.”

Yuuri tried his best to keep his composure even though he felt like crying his eyes out at the moment. He wiped his eyes on his sleeve and nodded before walking back in and taking a seat next to Phichit.

   “Yuuri, what’s wrong?” His partner asked, noticing Yuuri looking rather distraught.

   “It’s okay. You’ll find out soon enough in this briefing,” he said quietly, distracting himself by twiddling his thumbs.

The briefing went as most do, giving the general information on the case and assigning detectives to different jobs. The chief saved the big announcement for last, finally looking to Yuuri.

   “This case requires undercover work to get done. We’re going to need someone to go deep into the mafia world, going undercover as an heir to a Yakuza leader whom we’re working closely with. Through that, they will get close to the Russian mafia bosses who for some reason, are present in Tokyo. We’ve picked the detective to do this, and that will be Yuuri Katsuki.” He motioned to Yuuri, who stood up and joined him at the podium.  
Many looked shocked and the room was filled with whispers and skeptical looks.

   “The Yakuza leader himself approved of Yuuri since he matches the features and look of the family well. He should blend in just fine. He only needs to take on the demeanor of a Yakuza, and the tattoos and such will be taken care of. He will go by Yuuri Amori when undercover. We will keep in contact with him via cell phone, which I along with his partner will keep in contact with. Preparations will start tonight, and we’ll have him in Tokyo by tomorrow afternoon. I will answer questions outside this room. Dismissed.”

Taking the train back home, Yuuri’s head hung low. How was he going to tell his family that he was basically going away to Tokyo for who knows how long to get friendly with mafia leaders? He knew he couldn’t tell them that part, but he supposed saying he had to go to Tokyo for work was enough. Still, he didn’t like having to hide the truth from them. It was all that was running through his head as he watched the scenery fly by and the familiar sights of Hasetsu began to appear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!  
> I'll be updating "Eros is His Name" next.  
> Still not very much action since things are still getting started, but it will start soon.

Yuuri was given the usual warm greeting by his mom when he walked through the front doors of the Yutopia Resort.

   “Hey, mom. I’m back early today.” Yuuri smiled.

He went to go put his brief case away in his room before joining her in the lounge area. His dad and sister were there as well.

   “Yuuri! You’re just in time for dinner, quite a rare occasion,” Toshio said, patting Yuuri on the back.

   “Th-thanks, dad,” Yuuri chirped, trying to be as chipper as possible. “Um, actually, before we have dinner. There’s something I need to tell you guys. It’s something with work.”

   “How about you tell us about it over some hot food? Would you like a katsudon?” Hiroko asked, already heading out to the kitchen.

   “Sure, mom. That’d be great.” He nodded and settled back down.

It was in the middle of all of them eating that Yuuri cleared his throat and looked up from his food. He had to tell them, though obviously not the whole truth.

    “Um, so, they want me to go over to Tokyo for a case. I’m not exactly sure how long I’ll be gone, but I’ll let you know when I find out. I promise I’ll keep in touch every day.” He finally managed to say, looking to the three of them.

They were silent for a moment before grinning and applauding Yuuri’s achievement. Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief at the reaction, at least he had their support even though he was leaving out a very important piece of the reason why he had to go to Tokyo.

   “Tokyo! My, you’ll have to take lots of pictures, Yuuri. Congratulations!” Hiroko patted his back and encouraged him to keep eating his katsudon.

Yuuri tried his best to hide the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes as he continued to eat. He couldn’t stop thinking about how he didn’t know how long he was going to be undercover. He savored looking at all their faces, not knowing when he’d see them again.  
That night, sleep didn’t come easily. He silently cried into the pillow and clutched at the sheets. He was going to be walking among Yakuza and calling wherever they lived his home for the next who knows how long? Sometime during the night, he managed to fall asleep, only to be woken up by his alarm, opening his puffy, red eyes to turn it off. Soon after, he got a call from the chief, telling him what to pack and where to meet them.

   “Alright, I’ll be there soon.”

With a heavy heart, he said goodbye to his family, giving them all tight hugs and savoring that moment and how being hugged by loved ones felt. On the train, he held his head in his arms and just let the tears fall. He didn’t care at this point if people stared at the blatant red eyes and pouty lip. This was difficult after all. He was just glad he’d still be going by his first name.  
Phichit was there with the chief, waiting by a car for Yuuri. He gave Yuuri a sympathetic smile.

   “We may be apart for this, but I’ll always be in constant contact with you, Yuuri. It’s going to be okay.”

   “Thanks, Phichit.” He managed to give him a little smile as he climbed into the backseat with him. “So, where are we going first?” He directed it to the chief.

   “Tattoo parlor. Don’t worry, Katsuki. You’re not getting any real tattoos. They’re a new kind of temporary, airbrush tattoos of sorts. They should stay looking good for two weeks or so, then you’ll have to come back for touch ups, then a wardrobe change, getting you contacts, change of hair style, nothing drastic just some hair gel, and getting your new personality down. Then I’ll have you meet with the Yakuza leader.”

Yuuri took a deep breath and nodded, knowing that from now on, he’d have to be calm, cool, and collected, not the jumpy, shy twenty-four-year-old he usually was.  
He was quite surprised as he looked in the mirror once the artist was done with the temporary tattoos. They covered his torso up to his chest then went down his shoulders to the middle of his forearms. They were intricate patterns of dragons on his torso and flowers along his arms.

   “W-wow! This looks great! I’m looking more Yakuza already.”

He prayed that they’d hold up for a good amount of time. He wouldn’t want to be questioned as to why his tattoos looked like they were fading away. Of course, he could always run over here if he needed a quick touch up.  
As for clothes, it was decided that he should keep things simple. The leader already had a tie picked out for him, so Yuuri went with simple black pants that fit to his legs rather well, a belt, and a white button up. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and the top two buttons left undone to show off his collar bones and the tattoos that showed along with the ones on his arms. Next, he was given a supply of contacts, putting his glasses away in a case for safe keeping while he wore the contacts. His hair was slicked back with hair gel, giving him a sleeker look.

   “There, you already look like a Yakuza.” The chief nodded and patted Yuuri on the shoulders. “Next is meeting the boss. You ready? After this, there’s no turning back.”

   “I-I’m ready. I can do this,” Yuuri said firmly, trying to exude as much confidence as possible, even though he was shaking and felt like crying on the inside.

   “Remember, you can always call your partner or me. We’ll do nightly checkups where you call us and let us know what’s happening, okay?”

   “Okay.”

Yuuri was brought to a huge apartment complex in the middle of Tokyo. Only the chief accompanied him inside. The place was definitely luxurious with huge ceilings and expensive looking everything. They took the elevator up to the top floor and walked over to the penthouse apartment and were met at the door by two huge guys.

   “I have my detective who will be going undercover in your group. Your boss was expecting him.” He pushed the small suitcase towards Yuuri. “This is where I have to leave you, Katsuki, or I should say Amori now. Good luck.”

Yuuri almost wanted to reach out and stop him from leaving, but just stood there, twiddling his thumbs and waiting for someone to point him in the right direction. He looked at the two large men with wide eyes and followed when they motioned for him to do so. The pent house apartment was just as luxurious as the lobby. There were several people inside, all staring Yuuri down. He kept his eyes forward, trying to look as confident as possible, but he didn’t like being stared at. He didn’t like being the center of attention.

   “Boss, the detective’s here,” one of them said.

They ushered Yuuri inside what looked to be the master bedroom, then left him alone with the boss, closing the door behind them, which made Yuuri jump a bit. The boss had a piercing gaze and took his time in studying Yuuri.

   “You’re trembling, which is understandable. You’ve been thrust from a life you’ve always known, but we’ll have to fix that. A Yakuza doesn’t tremble even if they’re afraid. You’ll have to have a calm demeanor in order for the Bratvas to believe you are Yakuza. Two are rather young, but the older one will know something is up if he sees you trembling like that.” He stood up and walked closer to Yuuri so he could inspect him. “You excel in appearance. Your face shape is perfect. No one would question that you’re related to me. You look the part now you must learn to act the part. I want you to learn one of my most trusted members on a job before you even come close to the Bratva leaders. Think of it as a crash course. You’ll spend today doing that. The Russians arrive tomorrow, so we don’t have much time to prepare you, and I apologize for that, but I can’t help the circumstances.”

   “I understand, sir. I promise I’ll learn as fast as I can,” Yuuri said calmly with a bow.  
The Yakuza looked rather impressed, giving him an interested smile. “Now, that was quite good. You changed your demeanor just like that,” he said, snapping his fingers. “Perhaps it won’t take you very long to be able to gain a Yakuza persona.” He looked Yuuri up and down once more before dismissing him. “He’ll be waiting outside the door for you. Once he thinks you’re mostly ready, you’ll be shown to the apartment where you’ll be staying. We do own this apartment complex after all.”

An hour went by until Yuuri was released and brought to an apartment which would serve as his home for as long as he was undercover. He was surprised by how fast his Yakuza demeanor had been approved by the other member. Of course, there were things to work out like the trembling he did from time to time, but he was a bit more confident in that he could keep his insecurities and anxiety on the inside while somewhat maintaining a cool and confident outside.

   “You at least look like a stone-cold killer,” the Yakuza remarked before sending Yuuri on his way.

As soon as he was inside and by himself again, Yuuri collapsed onto the bed, taking much needed deep breaths and just unwinding there from having to bottle up most of his emotions from meeting the boss up until now.  
   

    _How am I going to keep this up?_

Just from pure emotional exhaustion, Yuuri passed out right there, snoring softly after a while. The Russian mafia leaders were to arrive tomorrow, and Yuuri was still nowhere near prepared, but he supposed that didn’t matter to the Yakuza working with him. If anything, they probably wanted to meet these “Bratvas” as soon as possible. From now on when he wasn’t in the privacy of this apartment, Yuuri would have to be a confident Yakuza, and he was still having a hard time believing he could.

\------------

  “Victor! Yuri! Would you two slow down? We’ll have plenty of time to see Japan. There’s no need to rush through the airport,” Yakov called after the other two.

He was getting on in years after all, and having to keep up with those two youngsters was going to put him in the grave soon.

   “Let’s wait for Yakov, Yuri. He is much older than us after all,” Victor said, holding onto the younger one’s shoulder.

   “Yakov’s still a Bratva. He’s just gonna have to keep up somehow,” Yuri whined, glaring back at Victor. “I’ve never been to Japan before!”

   “And like he said, we’ll have plenty of time to see all the sights, but business comes first.”

Yuri grumbled something under his breath but nodded with a “let go of me,” and stood by Victor’s side. When together, the three spoke mainly in Russian, not wanting any eavesdroppers to hear what they were talking about, and they were relatively safe doing this in Japan since hardly anyone spoke Russian there.

   “We’re meeting with a Yakuza group in the center of Tokyo at a bar. It has some private rooms where we can have some privacy. Yuri, you be on your best behavior, and Vitya, you keep Yuri in line, and try to keep flirting with the foreign men down to a minimum at least during the meeting.”

   “I can’t make any promises, but I’ll try my best,” Victor said, with a little smirk.

   “And Yuri! Will you tie your tie for once? I don’t care if you think it’s ‘cooler’ to have it hang there. When we meet with the leaders, you’re going to be proper and tie it.”

   “Ugh, fine,” Yuri sighed, not in the mood for another lecture on proper ways to tie a tie again.

With that, the Russians had arrived in Japan and were swift to head for their hotel and prepare for the meeting tomorrow, a rather important one since it would first establish relations and maybe a possible alliance, which could only further their power.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update! And now, the two parties meet

Victor took the opportunity of his being an early riser to sneak out for a bit of early morning sightseeing while Yakov and Yuri were still asleep. He excitedly explored the streets by the hotel like a puppy going out into the world for the first time. He was glad many around here spoke English as well as he tried to order some food. Luckily, the woman at the counter could tell he was foreign and helped him in pronunciating what he was trying to order. He finished up his little escapade by sitting on a park bench in a little park that was in the middle of the vast urban sprawl of sky scrapers. He wondered what the Yakuza were like. Maybe they could even teach him a bit of Japanese. He hoped he’d get a friendly one to show him around some and teach him all about their culture, but he knew he’d have to be careful too. They may be becoming allies with this group, but there were many other Yakuza groups that could be very unfriendly towards the Russians. From what he read, they all differentiated mostly by the tattoos they were adorned with, which he was completely fascinated with. He looked through many pictures of that sleeves of tattoos that took up their torso and arms. It was absolutely amazing to Victor, a work of art on a human canvas. He hoped it wouldn’t be too forward, but when they met up with the group, he really wanted to ask one to see his tattoos, maybe he’d even be all flirty about it, always being a sucker for dark haired men.

Speaking of which, something suddenly caught his eye, and he looked to his right to see a young Japanese man with his hair slicked back and sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He gasped when he saw the sleeves of tattoos. The main color was blue with flower designs that seemed to wind their way up his arms in a beautiful pattern. Victor was disappointed when the sleeves and shirt blocked the rest. It was such an elaborate pattern. He yearned to see more. Of course, he couldn’t just assume that this guy was Yakuza. He could just be a heavily tattooed normal civilian. For now, Victor studied him from afar. If he really was Yakuza, he’d see him at the meeting anyway. A little part of Victor really hoped that he would see him again there.  
Victor admired him with a dreamy look before Yuri’s sharp voice interrupted the moment. The man suddenly checked his watch and hurried off somewhere, not noticing the Russian staring at him.

   “Hey, Victor! What do you think you’re doing? We gotta go to the Yakuza meeting soon,” Yuri yelled even though he was right next to Victor, stomping his foot on the other’s.

   “Alright, alright, Yuratchka. I’m coming. I just wanted to get a bit of sightseeing in is all.”

He wore his usual smile as he followed after Yuri back to the hotel where Yakov was waiting. There was a limo already waiting for them. Yakov gave Victor a once over and approved of his outfit before ushering him and the younger Russian inside. The meeting was about to commence soon followed by a party at a local bar that the Yakuzas were renting out for the day and night.

* * *

 

Yuuri had gone for a walk in the morning before he had to go to the meeting. He didn’t seem to mind having his forearms exposed along with the tattoos that swirled up them, figuring that was something a Yakuza would do anyway. He felt like his heart was about to hop out of his throat even as he walked. He honestly didn’t know what to expect with the event coming up, and this was his first time really being undercover where his actual identity being found out could really result in his death. It was immense pressure for sure, but the chief had faith in him as well as everyone else. He couldn’t disappoint them. Stopping by a local park, he took some time to look out at all the buildings dotting the sky and took some deep breaths. It was his own form of meditation in a way. Hearing a loud voice, he looked over to see some kid practically yelling at a silvery haired man. He wasn’t sure what the situation was with that, but he gave a shrug and checked his watch.

    _Alright, almost time._

Not wanting to give a bad first impression, it was best to be on time, so Yuuri quickly headed off for the bar that would serve as the meeting place, and he was told the rest of the time would be socializing and partying, something the Yakuza really loved according to the boss. Yuuri just kept telling himself to be calm, cool, and confident, just like a Yakuza should and would be.  
A table was set up in the middle of the room, serving as the place for the two bosses to meet. Body guards were set at the doors, making sure the only ones coming in and out were the Russian mafia members and Yakuzas from their group. Yuuri took a seat at the bar and waited anxiously for it all to begin. He wasn’t sure what these Bratvas would be like, but he hoped they weren’t too mean or anything. It’d make his job a lot easier, but of course, this was Russian mafia they were talking about. He wasn’t quite sure what to expect from them.

   “The Bratvas are arriving,” a member indicated in Japanese, making Yuuri sit up straighter.

He kept repeating the same mantra in his head to be a calm, cool Yakuza. Though calm and cool were some of the last things he was when he saw who went through the door first. It was the silver haired man and blonde kid from earlier! These were the Bratva members? After them came an older Russian with a hat on who looked rather gruff compared to the other two youngsters. The boss stood up from the table in the middle of the room, bowing to the three of them. The older man bowed back a bit followed by the other two who sat down on either side of him at the table.

   “Greetings, Bratvas. I am Takashi Yamaguchi. I am the leader or boss if you will of this group of Yakuzas, best known for our floral pattern tattoos that we like to mark ourselves with.” He spoke in English with a light accent.

   “Good to meet you Boss Yamaguchi. My name is Yakov Feltsman. I’m the current head of the main Bratva group in Moscow. The one to my left is Victor Nikiforov. He is my current heir, and the one to my right is Yuri Plisetsky. He’s still in training but rightfully the heir after Victor. I thought it best to bring them here with me since they are the future leaders of our group,” Yakov explained.

   “Huh, that blonde has the same name as me,” Yuuri thought as he looked on and watched the meeting with the others. “Yakov, Victor, and Yuri..”

He found himself averting his gaze elsewhere when his eyes and Victor’s locked accidentally. He hoped the other didn’t notice the visible blush that formed on his cheeks.

The talking part of the meeting was rather lengthy. The two bosses wanted to make sure they covered much of the terms of the alliance and the trade between them. Yakov explained that they have with them some of Russia’s finest fire arms to trade with them as a gift to a wonderful alliance. Takashi was very enthusiastic about it, and would trade some of the finest Japanese steel to Yakov.

   “Thank you Boss Yamaguchi. This sounds wonderful.”

   “Please, we have an alliance after all. Call me Takashi.”

   “Takashi, then. Thank you.”

   “If this is the end of the talking portion, then I welcome you and your heirs to indulge yourselves here. The bar is all ours today and into the evening. We can even move it into the ballroom of your hotel if more room is needed. We have all the alcohol, women, and whatever you want here.”

With a signal from Takashi, the Yakuzas relaxed some and started to hit up the bar already and mingle.

   “Yuri, you’re too young still. You will not participate in any alcohol or drugs. Understand?” Yakov asked sternly, eying Yuri.

   “Yeah, yeah, I know the drill,” Yuri sighed and ordered a soda at the bar.

   “Victor, I’m counting on you to keep an eye on him when I can’t.”

   “You can count on me, Yakov. No worries,” Victor assured, although his attention was quickly diverted to the Japanese man he had seen earlier.

It was definitely him, same face, same tattoos and everything. So, he was Yakuza after all. Yakov always lectured him for getting too distracted by other men and flirting, but he couldn’t help himself. After all, this one was rather good looking, and Victor always pursued whatever caught his eye.  
Meanwhile, Yuuri was trying to play it cool and basically blend into the background as he sipped on some sake, keeping his eyes towards things like walls, the floor, and such.

   “Hey there~ What are you drinking if you don’t mind my asking?”

Yuuri’s eyes went wide as his eyes were locked onto sharp blue ones now.

    _Calm, cool, collected._

   “Sake,” he answered simply, keeping a blank face besides an interested little smile. “It’s a Japanese drink. Would you like to try some?”

   “Would I!” Victor excitedly sat next to him, waiting as Yuuri calmly poured some of the clear liquid into another cup and handed it to Victor.

   “Kanpai,” he said in a smooth tone, clinking his cup against Victor’s.

He smirked at the amazed look the other gave him as they both sipped on the sake. Alright, as long as this Russian didn’t make him too overly flustered, he should be able to handle this..maybe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is slowly killing me, but hey, I'll still provide new chapters ^^

Yuuri made sure to limit himself to five little cups of sake, knowing what would happen if he drank too much, resulting in a potential cover getting blown. He had the agency riding on him after all. It’d really be something if he blew his own cover on the first day. He could basically kiss any sort of promotion goodbye along with this case. Yuuri shook the thought from his head and focused on the bratva who was being rather flirty right off the bat. He tried to keep his composure as he traced little circles into his chest.

   “Are all Bratva as flirty as you?” he asked with a slight chuckle, a confident smirk on his face as he watched the other.

   “Well, it’s not every day I meet such a handsome Yakuza like you. And so many tattoos too. I wanna see more of them,” he giggled and playfully ran his fingers down Yuuri’s torso. “So muscular too.”

   “Do Bratvas not have tattoos?” Yuuri asked, trying to make something for conversation but still with a stoic expression no matter what.

   “No, we don’t feel the need to flaunt like that, though I wish we did. The ones on your arms look so cool. Do different Yakuza groups have different kinds of tattoo designs?”

   “Yes, my group has floral designs but there are others with dragons, sharks, all kinds of things.”

Victor’s eyes lit up with interest as he took in all that Yuuri was telling him. Yuuri had to admit, the guy was pretty adorable with how he listened to everything Yuuri said, taking in all the information.

 

    “My condolences to you, Takashi. I heard about the death of your son. Very sorry for your loss,” Yakov said with a slight bow before taking a shot of whiskey.

   “Thank you, Yakov. I’ve made preparations though and now have a new heir to take his place.”

   “Is it that one that Vitya is currently flirting with? I swear that boy has no self-control.”

   “That is him. His name is Yuuri Amori. He’s the son of my later brother. He will take over as heir,” Takashi said with a slight smile on his lips. “I say let them do what they will. We are making an alliance after all and what better way to start it than my heir and yours getting close?”

   “Hm, I suppose you’re right. My apologies, Vitya basically does what he wants even when I scold him. When he finds someone he likes, he can’t help but go after them.”

   “It seems to be that way with this younger generation, huh?” he chuckled and clinked his glass together with Yakov. “Kanpai. To a beautiful alliance.”

 

   “Oh, how rude of me. I haven’t even introduced myself. I’m Victor Nikiforov, heir to the Bratva group in Moscow,” he said with a slight bow, his hand still placed on top of Yuuri’s.

   “Yuuri Amori, heir to this Yakuza group,” Yuuri said with a bow. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Victor.”

Victor practically squealed in delight at knowing the other’s name. In truth, he didn’t really have very many people he considered “close friends.” He had Yuratchka, but it was more of a little brother relationship. The rest were body guards and people in service to the family. Many days, Victor would spend playing by himself or looking after Yuri. That was why whenever Yakov would take him somewhere, he’d immediately start talking with others that interested him, flirting even. And boy, was this Yakuza handsome. Yakov always scolded Victor for being too eager and so upfront, but could he blame him for wanting to make connections even if it was only for a night? From the isolation, Victor craved attention. This was the perfect opportunity since they were both heirs to the groups that would be forming an alliance. If anything, Yakov should approve of this. The Yakuza boss certainly seemed to, giving approving nods whenever him and Victor’s eyes would meet.

   “You speak Japanese, right? You should teach me some words. I’ll teach you some Russian ones in return,” Victor said suddenly, catching the other by surprise.

After getting himself back into character, Yuuri nodded. He had to admit, the Russian was quite adorable. He was almost like a puppy in how excited he got over the littlest of things, and how he gazed at Yuuri with those bright blue eyes.

   “Well, ‘kanpai’ is basically our version of cheers. ‘Arigato’ means thank you.” Yuuri went through a little list of simple words and phrases.

Victor tried his best to repeat them as articulated as Yuuri did, though his accent shone through blatantly. Yuuri chuckled to himself at how cute it sounded. Victor did the same, going through a few Russian words, which Yuuri tried to parrot back to him, finding the same difficulty with his accent. They were very different languages after all, but he found some fun in the challenge of it.

   “Oh, very good!” Victor chirped and continued to drink some more sake.

About an hour later, the two were still chatting at the bar. Yuuri had moved to water to keep himself from drinking too much. It was then announced by Boss Takashi that the party would be moving to the apartment complex owned by him. They would utilize the ball room. The venue was bigger so they could have more food, dancing, and other such activities.

   “I can’t wait to dance with you!” Victor smiled with a bit of a hiccup and slight blush to his cheeks.

Yuuri only nodded in response, gulping at the fact that dancing meant he’d be even closer to Victor. Yuuri was quite inexperienced when it came to dancing with a partner. He had figure skated and done ballet before deciding to go into what he had gone to college for, but he was quite inexperienced in dating and such. He hadn’t even danced with someone else before, never done a paired figure skating routine or anything. He just prayed he wouldn’t accidentally step on Victor’s feet and insult him or something. He had to play this just right and make sure he got back to the room tonight alone, so he could report back to Phichit and the chief.

   “Sure, dancing sounds fun,” he nodded with a calm expression and looked over when he spotted Takashi gesturing for him to come over to where he was. “Excuse me for just one moment,” he said with a polite bow.

He gulped a bit as he walked over to Takashi, not really sure what he wanted him for. His expression changed to that of surprise as a motorcycle helmet was tossed to him. He had gone through minimum training for driving a motorcycle since they knew most Yakuza in this group, at least the higher up ones did, but Yuuri hadn’t actually expected Takashi to give him one. He leaned in close to whisper by his ear so no one else would hear.

   “Since you’re supposed to be my heir, you get the finest motorcycle. That’s what they all expect. It’s parked out front by the Russians’ limo. So, sweep that Bratva off his feet.” He then placed the key in Yuuri’s hand. “I trust you know how to operate it?”

   “Y-yes, sir.”

Takashi then left him to go talk to Yakov again, giving his back a good-natured pat. Yuuri took a moment to gain his composure again and walked back over to Victor.

   “You ready?”

   “Woah..am I joining you on your motorcycle?” he squealed, practically jumping up and down as he looked from the helmet to Yuuri.

   “Yes, unless you’d rather ride in your limo.”

   “Of course I’d rather ride with you! Let’s go!”

The bike outside was parked behind the limo. It was bright red with various floral designs that matched Yuuri’s tattoos. It looked like a very new model, all sleek and very fast looking. There was another helmet that matched the red on the back seat, which he figured was for Victor.

    “Safety first,” he said as he took it and helped Victor slip it on.

He checked the inside of his first to find that there was a microphone and flipped that on as well as the one in Victor’s helmet. Once he had his on, he checked it.

   “Can you hear me? There are microphones in our helmets so we can still talk while I’m driving.”

   “Oh, yes! I can hear you just fine. How fancy.”

He smiled happily and waited for Yuuri to get on first before carefully sliding in behind him. He didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around Yuuri’s waist and press up behind him, getting ready to hang on.

   “I hope you like to drive fast.”

Yuuri was grateful for the helmet to hide how red his face was right now. He tried his best to relax his muscles so Victor couldn’t feel how tense he was. Victor was the first to be this close to him like this, and Yuuri didn’t know how he was going to stay in character like this. Putting the keys into the ignition and turning it, the bike roared to life, lowly rumbling quite beautifully as it stayed idle. He popped the kickstand up and tested the gas by twisting the handlebar. It revved up like some sort of roaring animal and with a final deep breath, Yuuri turned the wheel and slowly got them out onto the street. Feeling that a Yakuza on their bike, would most likely want to make it exciting, he quickly revved it up and it shot forward with its power. He could hear Victor giggling excitedly through the speakers in his helmet and holding onto him tighter.

   “Boy, Yuuri. You sure do have some muscles,” he chuckled and playfully gave his abs a squeeze.

Yuuri fought hard to keep himself from squealing and let out a cool chuckle.

   “I glad you’re enjoying yourself.”

With Yuuri’s speedy driving, he got them to the complex before the others, parking the motorcycle in the spot reserved for the Yakuza ones, indicated by their symbol. About five minutes after they arrived, the rest of the bikes and the limo did. Yuuri and Victor waited in the ball room, fixing up their hair from having the helmets on. It had certainly been nerve wracking, yes, but Yuuri found it oddly thrilling at the same time, feeling a bit of adrenaline coursing through him.

   “You’ll have to take me for more rides on your motorcycle, Yuuri. I had so much fun!” Victor exclaimed as he straightened his tie out. “I do hope we’ll be dancing together a lot this evening.”

   “Oh, you can count on that, Victor.” Yuuri smiled, even with his heart pounding at the prospect.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyo! Out with a new update while I have some downtime between classes ^^

Yuuri was grateful when he was pulled aside by Takashi and Victor by Yakov. He wasn’t sure if he was even capable of keeping up this persona. Sure, he’d been doing a decent job so far, but who knows if he could keep it up. Yakov was currently scolding Victor for just going off with the Yakuza heir without checking in with his body guard, Christophe, which Victor just shrugged off, saying that Yakov should trust them more since they are making an alliance with them.

   “After all, an alliance is built on trust is it not, Yakov?” Victor asked coyly, batting his eyes.

   “Trust, yes, but we’re just getting to know them. Stick with Christophe, alright?”

Victor pouted with a little “fine” and started to look for Yuuri. He waited off to the side when he saw the other talking with the Yakuza boss.

    “Takashi-sama, I don’t know if I can keep this up. I thought I could but..” Yuuri’s confidence was obviously slipping, and Takashi could plainly see it.

    “Amori-san, I know you just started going under cover, but the beginning is no time to start cracking. I know you’re nervous, but you have to keep this up for your sake. If they find out you’re really a detective, you’re done for, and so am I, and this whole group. The Bratvas may seem rather harmless now, but trust me, they’re a force to be reckoned with when provoked. Please just keep it up for tonight. You’ll have time to yourself once it’s time for bed,” he whispered all of this very quietly to Yuuri, making it look like they were having a private talk between the boss and his heir.

   “Okay, I-I’ll try.” He nodded with a gulp and went back into his Yakuza persona quickly when he locked eyes with Victor.

It was just his nerves is what he kept telling himself. He’d have time after this in his room to unwind and talk to Phichit. A smile crossed his face when he thought about his friend and coworker. Turning into the handsome Yakuza, he bowed to Victor as he approached him.

   “Sorry to have kept you waiting,” he said and offered his hand to the other.

He promptly kissed the top of his hand lightly in a gentleman like gesture.

   “Shall we dance?” he asked as he heard the music starting and others began to make their way to the dance floor.

   “My, you really know how to sweep a guy off his feet,” Victor chuckled with a light blush across his nose as he nodded and let Yuuri lead him over there.

The two of them were the center of attention as they danced gracefully around the floor. Victor let Yuuri take the lead as he followed Yuuri’s steps and let him spin him around. He laughed with delight at each spin, feeling light and carefree for once as he danced with the Yakuza. Yuuri himself actually found himself having a rather good time, watching the Russian having so much fun. He had to admit, his smile was rather adorable, and Yuuri himself wore a light blush on his face as he continued to lead the dance. He was grateful that he had taken ballet and ballroom dancing before and was familiar with the different dances. It certainly seemed to be impressing everyone around them.

At the very last note of the song, in a daring move, Yuuri pulled Victor close to him in a dip. They stayed like that for a bit, both catching their breath and looking at each other with flushed faces and sparkling eyes. After a moment, Yuuri finally helped Victor back up. Both of them were nervously chuckling, and it took Yuuri a moment to get back into his cool guy persona.

   “Yeah, I’ve taken ball room dancing before, so I’m familiar with it,” he said nonchalantly, brushing it off like it was nothing.

   “I can tell! You move so beautifully and confidently. You really could make any man or woman’s knees weak..mine included,” he chuckled and smoothed out Yuuri’s suit jacket with his hand.

He was feeling a bit flirtatious and did it ever so slowly across his chest, looking him right in the eyes. Yuuri found his eyes fluttering a bit at the gesture and smirked as he caught Victor’s wrist.

   “Let’s not get too handsy just yet, Mr. Nikiforov,” he tutted and let go of his wrist.

Victor felt a rush of excitement just from that, slowly nodding and lowering his hand.

   “Why, of course..wouldn’t dream of it.”

He gulped as Yuuri took his hand again, and he could see the tattoos covering his arms since the jacket had been rolled up to his elbows in the casual style that most Yakuzas wore them.  
The rest of the evening was spent enjoying themselves, alternating between eating, dancing, and drinking. As usual, Yuuri kept a limit on the amount of alcohol he had while Victor didn’t hold back. By the end of it, the Russian was already quite drunk and hanging off of Yuuri, playfully poking at his chest.

   “Yuuuuri~ You should join me in my hotel room,” he drunkenly flirted, drawing circles into the other’s chest.

   “I would love to, but we’ll have to do it when you’re not so drunk. I prefer to make love mostly sober,” Yuuri answered with a light chuckle. “But you’ll see me tomorrow. I promise.”

He leaned in, slowly closing his eyes as he kissed his cheek sweetly and let his body guard, Christophe take care of getting him back to the hotel.

   “Come on, Victor. Looks like you partied hard tonight, huh?” Chris joked as he helped the other along.

The other Russians filed out as well. Yakov bowed to Takashi and Yuuri respectfully before taking his leave. Yuuri kept the Yakuza demeanor but was breathing a huge sigh of relief. He did it, and now he could finally rest and have some time to himself.

   “Nice work today, Amori-san.” Takashi patted his shoulder and left with the other Yakuza members for the apartment complex.

Yuuri just stood there for a moment. He got through his first day undercover. Of course, it was only the first day. He was sure there was more to come for him, probably some rather difficult things, but for now, he could rest until tomorrow morning. He was sure some instructions for him would be left by his door or his bed. All that mattered right now was that he was safe, and he could at least keep up the persona over a long period of time. He supposed it would get easier over time the more he did it, but it was a first step at least.

Yuuri took his motorcycle back, parking it with the others’ and headed to his room. As he thought, a note was left by the door. He read it as he went inside, unwinding a bit as he finally had some privacy. Indeed, it was instructions for tomorrow. It seems they’d be taking the Russians out on a tour of sorts of the territory as well as helping with a problem with another Yakuza group they’ve been having with taking of some of their territory.

   “Tomorrow’s problem,” Yuuri said and placed the note on the night stand.

He shed off his clothes, neatly hanging them up in the closet. He made sure the blinds in the window were closed and simply walked around naked. He indulged in a hot shower, just standing under the running water for a while and collecting his thoughts. He wondered if he’d eventually have to do some dirty work for Takashi, like hurting a person or something of the like. He shuddered at the thought and hoped not. He was his heir after all, and that sort of stuff would be for lower ranking Yakuza, but he supposed..there were exceptions. There was no doubt that he’d probably see some carnage. After all, the life of a Yakuza, no matter how high up they were, was always filled with violence of some sort. He shook those thoughts away as he got out and dried off. He didn’t bother with pajamas, sticking to boxers and a tank top for bed.

Once he sat down on the bed, he scrolled through his phone, looking at new e-mails and messages. There were a few from his family, and he felt a sadness run through him as he thought about them. He knew he had to keep communication to a minimum though. Getting down to business, he video called Phichit to debrief what happened and that he was okay.

   “Yuuri!! How’d it go?” was the first thing he asked as soon as the video call popped up.

Yuuri grinned at seeing Phichit’s face and waved.

   “Hi, Phichit! It went pretty well actually. I met the Russian mafia members. It’s the leader along with two of his heirs I suppose is what I would call them. One is definitely due to take over soon, while the other is rather young still. Tomorrow, we’re taking them on a tour of the territory and dealing with some business supposedly.”

   “Wow, sounds exciting. So, have you been able to keep up the cool guy act? Woo any ladies or men?”

   “Yeah, it’s been a bit difficult, but I think I’m getting the hang of it, and I think I may have already wooed the oldest heir, Victor,” Yuuri chuckled, twirling a strand of hair around his finger.

   “I knew you had a secret sexy side to you, Yuuri! I’ll pass along the information to the chief. You just get some rest. Sounds like you had quite the day.”

   “Thanks, Phichit. Talk to you later. Bye.”

Yuuri wasn’t sure if sleep was going to come easy or not but was pleasantly surprised when he nodded off soon after the call, leaving himself to his dreams.


End file.
